Mario Kart Hyper Circuit
Mario Kart Hyper is a upcoming Mario Kart game devolped by Sam Station Inc.™ and pubblicated by Nintendo. This game will have many new features and modes never seen in other Mario Kart games. Modes and options *Story Mode *Grand Prix *Race **Single Race **VS **Relay Race **Double Dash Race **Custom Track Race *Time Trial *Battle **Balloons Battle **Run for Coins **Bob-omb Battle **Run for the Shine Sprite *Custom Tracks Editor *Nintendo WFC **Friends **World-Wide Race **Ghost Time Trial **Custom Track Share **Tournaments **Leaderboard ***Time Trial Leaderboard ***Mario Kart Points Leaderboard *Shop *Options **Screen Set-up **Audio Set-up **CPU Set-up **Item Set-up **Cheats Set-up *Records **Player's Stats **Time Trial Records **Mario Kart Points **Achievements Story Mode Tracks Those tracks can't be player in WFC Races or in Grand Prixes. Grand Prix *'50cc: '''Slow motor, weak CPU. *'100cc: normal motor, normal CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 50cc. *'150cc: '''fast motor, hard CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 100cc. *'Mirror: fast motor, hard CPU. All the tracks are all seen in mirrow. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 150cc. Time Trial Set your best record and beat the ghosts by racing alone in a choosed track. You have three Super Mushroom that will help you by giving you three short speed boosts. Race 'Single Race' TBA 'Versus' TBA 'Relay Race' TBA 'Double Dash Race' TBA 'Custom Track Race' TBA Battles ''Run for Coins Team Mode The players are divided into 2 teams with 6 pilots in each time. The team that collects the most coins scattered on the course before the end of the 3 minutes available. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. All-Against-All In the All-Against-All mode, there are four to eight, each player plays for himself and must try to collect the highest possible number of coins scattered in the path. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. The winner of the minigame is who collect the highest number of coins before the end of the 3 minutes avaible. Shine Sprite Battle In the Shine Spirte Battle there are four to eight players that plays for himself The battle lasts two minutes, in these two minutes, players must find the Shine Sprite which is located in any point of the path. When a player finds a Shine Sprite, will have to run away from the other players try to hit him with Deglio item to make him lose the Shine Sprite that will give the ground and can be picked up by anyone. The winner of the battle and the player at the end of the two minutes has the Shine Sprite, if at the expiration of the time no one has the Shine Spirte, you will make the play-off. In the playoff, the first player to find the Shine Sprite that is found at any location in the path wins the battle. Balloon Battle All-Against-All mode In this mode there are 12 players that everyone plays for himself. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The player at the end of three minutes with the most points, wins the battle. Team Mode In this mode there are 12 players divided in two teams with four players. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The team at the end of three minutes the team with most points, wins the battle. Bob-omb Attack battle'' In this battle there are 4 to eight players that are playing for themselves. Each player must hit with the Bob-ombs other players, whenever a player hits a Bob-omb an opponent, gain a point, while the one who was hit loses one and vice versa. The first one is able to gain 5 points, wins the round. Shop Characters TBA Packs Packs can be downloaded via WFC. Karts TBA Videos TBA Music TBA Cheats Grand Prix Trophies TBA Playable Characters Default Unlockable * = Character unlocked after beat a chapter of the story mode To be bought in the shop *Yoshi's Alternatives **Red **Blue **Cyan **Purple **Pink **Yellow **Black **Yellow *Toad's Alternatives **Blue **Yellow **Green **Pink *Dry Bones *Dr. Elvin Gladd *Baby Mario *Shy Guy **Red **Yellow **Green **Blue **Grey **Cyan **Snifit *Rosalina *Toadette *Mii To be bought in the online shop *Lubba (Mario Galaxy Pack) *Mona (Wario Pack) *Dixie Kong (DK Pack) *Baby Luigi (Baby Pack) *Toadsworth (Toad Pack) Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Games Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games